Returning
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Minerva returns after her stunner attack and gets a visit from someone who always seems to make the day better! Just a tiny bit of ADMM


_Summary: Minerva returns to Hogwarts and gets a nice visit!_

**Returning**

After giving points to Harry and the others for their bravery Minerva headed up into her office. The orderly and familiarity of it was just what the tired old body need. She sighed tiredly as she sunk into her chair behind her desk. She hated she'd been forced out by four stunners. She had pushed herself to get back early but she still had terrible pains. She was having them that moment and searched her bag for the prescription the healers had given her and found she had forgotten. Minerva let out a whimper unlike herself as her head hit the desk.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No one noticed the black cloaked figure as they entered the castle. No one but the ghosts and they did not feel threatened by the person. You see this person had been in this castle many many times over the years. The figure had in fact been born in the headmaster's bed so it was safe to say the castle did not feel the need to sound the alarm.

The figure reached the Gryffindor Tower and entered McGonagall's office without even having to use the password.

"I knew you'd come here first," the figure chuckled.

Minerva looked up as the figure unclasped their cloak and removed it to reveal a beautiful young woman of twenty-six with long black curls that fell to her chest, soft supple sun kissed skin, and brilliant emerald eyes. She was in every way the beauty that Minerva had been when she was in school. The woman was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and was low cut with jagged gossamer sleeves. She wore high heeled knee high black leather boots and a choker with a cat eye. Her lips were dark red. Her hair was pulled in a bun and she had black sunglasses with rhinestone studs around the rim sitting on her head.

In the woman's arms was the most adorable four year-old to date. The child was wrapped securely around her mother and had black curls in pigtails and, sun kissed skin, and twinkling green eyes. She was the spitting image of her mummy and grandmother. The child was wearing a little black shirt and emerald jumper with grey stockings and black buckled shoes.

Minerva smiled at the two and opened her arms slipping the chair back slightly. The woman and child smiled as the woman put her little one on the ground. The girl ran to the old woman and scrambled into her lap snuggling in tightly.

"Did anyone see you?" Minerva asked rubbing the girl's back.

"Don't think so," the woman nodded tossing her cloak on a nearby chair. She pulled a few bottles out of her purse and lined them up in front of her mother in precise order.

"Drink these," the woman commanded.

"I don't need them dear," Minerva lied.

The woman put her hand son her hips and began to tap her foot just like her mother did when she was annoyed; her lips also thinned. Minerva rolled her eyes as a soft crying was heard form her lap. Minerva looked down and saw the child shaking in her arms crying.

"My little angel what ever is wrong?" Minerva asked lifting the girl's chin to look in her eye.

"You scared me Granny. I thought that ugly pink woman made you leave forever like Uncle Alex. Please don't scare me again," the girl cried.

"Oh sweetie I promise," Minerva sighed sadly pulling the girl close and kissing her head.

"You want to keep that promise to my daughter you'll take the potions," the woman stated.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're as stubborn as a mule Alexandria?" Minerva snapped as she glared at the woman and began taking the potions.

"Oh yes. My father tells me I'm just like my mother," the woman smirked and walked around the desk to sit on top of it. She pulled a small bag out of the top drawer and popped one of the lemon drops in her mouth. Minerva rolled her eyes again as she bounced the little one on her knee.

"So are we still on for Cornwall next week or do you and dad have Order stuff?" Alexandria asked.

"We should be …well I should be able to," Minerva sighed, "Your father I have no idea."

"I do and I can honestly say Minerva that your husband will," a voice stated from the bedroom door as Albus Dumbledore came into view.

"Daddy!" the woman squealed and ran to him launching herself in his arms.

"Alexa my darling how are you?" he chuckled spinning her around.

"I'm fine. Damien flooed me and told me mother left her potions so I came to bring her some. He'll bring her more later," Alexa smiled. Albus kissed his daughter's nose and set her back down.

Minerva sat the toddler back down and she ran over to Albus jumping into his arms just as her mother had only she shouted, "Grandpa!"

"Allie-oop!" Albus chuckled kissing his granddaughter.

Minerva shook her head and smiled a soft but slightly sad smile watching the interaction. She loved her daughter dearly but there were times she still missed the child's twin brother.

Alexander and Alexandria; Alex and Alexa. They had been Minerva's little miracles considering she didn't know she had been pregnant till she was in labor! But even so she loved them dearly. Alexa was blossoming and had a beautiful daughter and a handsome rich healer as a husband. Plus she was the record keeper in the Ministry. She had the power and the means to make sure hers and her brother's birth certificates remained as hidden as possible.

Her brother had been an auror and had sadly been killed on a mission for the Order during last summer and the pain was still quite fresh but Minerva did her best to move past it. She wasn't sure about her daughter though considering Alexa always wore black now.

The three saw Minerva's far away look and had a fair idea what she was thinking on.

"Mum? Mum come back to this planet please," Alexa teased.

"Hmm? What?" Minerva asked looking at the three who chuckled quietly.

"Well mum I'll leave you two with Allison. I have to go back to work and make a 'formal announcement' about all this nonsense with Potter and Black's will. Bye!" Alexa smiled as she kissed her father and daughter and then her mother and hurried out.

"I want to watch you loose chess to Granny," Allie stated looking at her grandfather. Albus laughed as a chess board appeared on Minerva's desk.

"I think we can do that," he grinned putting the girl back in Minerva's lap, "She does always win."

Minerva grinned as she whispered something into the child's ear that made her laugh as the game began. It was nist to spend time with her only grandchild after a long day. Perhaps that was why Alexandria had brought her to visit.

* * *

Harry was just reentering the castle with his friends when he ran into a beautiful woman in a gothic dress and tight bun wearing large sunglasses. The woman steadied the boy and raised her glasses enough for him to see her green eyes.

"Watch it there Potter no need for broken bones now," the woman smiled as she slid down the railing of the main staircase and headed out the door.

The trio watched her leave and turned back to down the hall.

"Did that look like a younger McGonagall to you guys?" Harry asked.

"It was her daughter Alexandria. She works at the Ministry," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Bloody hell you really do know everything!" Ron blinked causing his friends to laugh and giving them a moment of happiness in the dark times that were looming ahead.

**THE END**

* * *

**Sorry but I love Ron saying that I had to find a way t add it XD!**


End file.
